Heartbeat
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Emily's little sister comes to live with her and Sam...What kind of effect with it have on everyone?
1. Ch 1 Little Sister Big Sister

**Chapter 1** - Little Sister Big Sister

Indigo blue eyes looked out the window as the plane floated down from the clouds as it carefully came in for a safe landing at Port Angeles Airport. The plane came to a complete stop as the 5'8" girl with the raven colored hair stood up from her seat and gingerly shouldered her backpack over her right shoulder. She winced at the pain in her ribs. Her whole body was sore from head to toe. She was relieved as she stepped off the plane and walked down the tarmac to the airport.

Sam chuckled as he watched Emily bounce back and forth from one foot to the next. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "Calm down babe...She'll be here soon." Emily beamed, "I know I'm just excited! I haven't seen her in a few years. I'm surprised the courts are even letting her come live with me." Sam scowled, "After what she's been thru you're little sister needs some kind of love. Clearly your mom isn't much of the loving type."

Emily frowned as she looked up at Sam with sadness in her eyes, "Step mom. My dad married her mom and they had her, then the fighting ensued and then Sandra just up and took Linda away. I'm glad Linda kept in touch with me." Sam moved Emily's hair out of her face as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Don't worry...Linda will love it here. I promise."

Emily looked towards the doorway when she saw her little sister walked through the doors. A smile adorned Linda's face as Emily ran over and then held each other as tight as they possibly could. Linda pulled back she studied Emily's face. The three scars that marred the right side she was used to. The bear attack had been years ago. "My beautiful sister. How I missed her." Emily giggled as she hugged Linda tightly again, "The feeling is mutual kiddo."

Sam's deep voice brought both of the girls out of their family reunion, "Ladies are we going to sleep in the airport tonight or would we like to make it home before night fall?" Emily and Linda both giggled as Sam leaned down and hugged Linda as he kissed the top of her head, "Welcome home Linda." Linda smiled softly, "It's good to see you again Sam. I'm glad you're taking such good care of my big sister." Sam chuckled, "I don't know what else to do with my time other then take care of her. Sometimes I think she takes care of me and my friends more. You know her and her unrelenting cooking."

Emily and Linda locked arms as they followed Sam over to baggage claim as Linda pointed out her two large red suitcases. Sam grabbed the bags as he led both of them out to his pick up, just letting them catch up. They definitely needed it. On the ride back to La Push, Emily and Linda made small talk while both picked on Sam and his driving. He growled them a few times all in good fun. Emily giggled, "You do realize come Monday morning we got you enrolled in La Push High for your Jr. Year. Some of Sam's friends go to school there, they are like our kids, I swear it's hard to see them all growing up so fast. I can't believe they are all juniors with you." Linda laughed, "Yea well a few more months and well be seniors."

Emily groaned, "God please don't remind me." Sam chuckled as he finally pulled into the drive way, "They are gonna have to grow up some time Em." Linda slid out of the truck as they all walked into the two story house. Sam placed Linda's suitcase in the spare room for her as Emily stated warming up dinner, she looked over at Linda, "If you wanna go clean up or change before dinner go for it. The boys will be here in a while and dinner will be ready by then."

Linda nodded as she went upstairs and found the spare room, she flipped her suitcase open and got clean clothes out and went and showered. As she dried off she looked at herself in the mirror. The deep purple bruises on her ribs cage, stomach, thighs, upper arms and forearms were still clearly visible. They really couldn't disappear fast enough for Linda. She pulled on her clean jeans and a red long sleeve, her long raven hair was down to the bottom of her rib cage as she walked downstairs completely barefoot.

Linda's eyes grew wide as she walked around the corner into the kitchen to be met by several shirtless guys who were all six foot and taller. They were only clad in cut off shorts. Linda smirked, "Wow...Where I come from Emily. No shirt and No shoes, means no service." Emily couldn't help but started laughing hard as she leaned against Sam while he chuckled a bit. The astonished looks on the guys faces when they turned and saw a younger version of Emily standing in the kitchen only with blue eyes and a wicked glint in her eyes.

Sam still couldn't stop chuckling, "Guys this is Emily's little sister Linda. Linda that is Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared. Were missing a few people cause they are working tonight at a job site near the Canadian border. You'll be able to meet them in a few days." Linda smiled as she sat down at the table with the group of large guys. They all started eating and Linda couldn't help laughing when the guys alone had at least three helpings of food.

Linda could eat but damn these guys would EAT.

As she drifted off to sleep that night she could already feel like things were starting to turn around. She just hoped the feelings were right.


	2. Ch 2 Paul Meets Linda

**Chapter 2** - Paul Meets Linda

Exactly three days later, Linda got into the front seat of Jake's red VW Rabbit, Quil and Embry sitting in the back playing Ro-Sham-Bo, and punching each other when the other would lose. Jake smiled, "Morning Linda." Linda laughed at the twosome in the back seat, "Are they always that competitive?" Jake nodded, "Afraid so. Might as well get used to it. They also have a terrible gambling problem." Proving Jake's warning Embry leaned forward with a smile, "Linda I bet Quil five bucks I could piss off Paul before him...Who is your money on?"

Linda cracked a smile, "Whose Paul?" Jake glanced at Linda, "He's one of our friends and co-workers, he's been up at the Canadian border, since you've been here so you haven't met him yet. I'm sure you'll have a couple of classes with him. He just has a bit of a temper." Linda smirked, "Well since he's not really here to defend himself my money is on Paul. If his temper is bad, chances are neither of you will make it out alive." Jake chuckled, "Oh yea his temper is terrible." Embry frowned, "That's not fair the bet is about him, he's not even a contestant."

Quil snickered, "Contestant? This isn't a game show. It's not even a game. It's more of a gamble with our lives. I must be out of my mind agreeing to this bet." Jake and Linda both chuckled as Jake pulled into the school parking lot. They all got out, Jake walked over to Linda, "C'mon I'll take you to the office and get your schedule, then get you to your classes so you know where they are." Linda nodded, "Thanks Jake." He nodded as he flashed her a smile.

Once Linda got her schedule, Jake made sure she made it safely to her first class, English. Linda got through three more classes and then had a break for lunch. Linda met the guys in the cafeteria, and then excused herself to the rest room, Jake had directed her to where it was and told her he'd grab some food for her. She nodded as she headed out to the restroom.

Paul was NOT amused. Quil and Embry had gotten together and decided to thoroughly piss him off. They had taken two Ken dolls stripped them naked, super glued them into a sexually compromising position and then proceeded to super glue them to the outside of Paul's school locker. He was going to KILL the both of them. Scratch that he was going to kill whose ever idea it was and the maim the other one for going along with it. He kicked open the door to the hallway outside of the cafeteria.

Once she was finished she was walking back to the cafeteria and a door was shoved or kicked open rather violently, Linda didn't move fast enough and the handle crashed into her already bruised arm. Linda grabbed her arm and yelped as she hit her knees in the hallway. A growl came from deep inside of a chest, as Linda's head shot up as her indigo eyes locked with nearly blackened eyes. She suddenly felt like she was being pulled from a black hole her life had sunk her into.

Paul heard a yelp as he growled out as frustration and anger coursed through his body. He looked down and was met by the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen. Suddenly all the anger drained from him and he couldn't even remember why he was pissed off. He stared into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He could feel her pulling him to the earth and holding him there...He felt like he was permanently welded to the ground suddenly.

Paul suddenly realized he'd just imprinted. His chest hurt as he looked at the beautiful girl sitting on her knees holding her arm and was in the realization that he'd hurt her in some way shape or form. Paul's chest tightened as he squatted down in front of her as his shaky hand came out and softly touched her arm, "I'm so sorry...I didn't even know anyone was in the hallway."

He watched as her beautiful face winced when he carefully touched her. He gently pulled up her sleeve as she sucked in a breath and he suddenly gasped when he seen her upper arm was COMPLETELY purple...Surly he hadn't done that...right? He couldn't stop himself from checking the rest of her scared that maybe he had actually hit her full force with the door, when he found the same deep purple bruising on her other arm he couldn't hold his tongue, "What happened to you? I know I couldn't have done all that...Please tell me I didn't do all that..." His voice was panicked and pain filled. But it also held anger as well someone had physically hurt his imprint and he wanted to hurt them worse!

Linda jerked her arms out of his grasp and pulled her sleeves down as she slowly stood up and rolled her eyes as she walked around him, trying to get the shooting pain in her arm to stop. She walked back into the cafeteria as she was walking in the direction of Jake, Embry and Quil.

Paul had to find out what her name was. He had to find out who'd hurt his imprint. He would kill them before he'd kill a leech. Paul ran to catch up to her as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I asked you a question...What the hell happened to you."

Linda rolled her eyes, "What the hell meat head? Leave me alone...Don't you think you did enough damage for the last ten minutes you jerk."

Quil looked up from his lunch, "Uhh...Jake. Paul met Linda and they don't really look like they are having the best of conversations." Embry's head snapped up, "And Paul is shaking." Jake groaned, "Damn it." The threesome watched wide eyed at what Paul did next.

Paul growled, "Fine. I'm taking you to the nurses then...Maybe they can get it out of you." Paul grabbed his imprint and tossed her over his shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria with everyone watching them."

Linda yelped out in pain again as her small framed body was tossed over his muscled shoulder as it jabbed into her already heavily bruised ribs. Linda looked up when she saw Jake, Quil and Embry jogging after her and the behemoth, "Jake help get this lunatic away from me please." The guys finally caught up to them in the hallway, Jake jumped in front of the lunatic as he chuckled to himself, "Paul...Put Linda down." Paul growled, "Fuck no. She's covered in bruises, I'm taking her to the damn nurses office." Jake growled back, "Maybe you're mistaken." Paul stopped and looked at Jake, "Are you serious? I'm not blind, I have excellent vision."

Linda groaned, "Put me down you Neanderthal. You're killing my ribs." Quil and Embry each had a hold of one of her hands to keep her steady, they noticed she looked like she was in pain. Embry cleared his throat, "Paul listen to reason, I think you're hurting her carrying her like that." Paul growled as he leaned forward until her feet were touching the ground, then quickly stood straight up again and growled, "Show them!" Linda tried jerking herself out of his hands, but it wasn't working.

Linda blinked as tears slid down her cheeks, "Why can't you just leave me alone. I don't even know you." The scowl on Paul's face disappeared and a pained expression crossed his face, his once erratic breathing had slowed. Linda sniffled as she slowly pulled her sleeves up and showed Jake the bruises. Jake's eyes were wide with shock, and watched intently as she lifted her shirt from her mid-drift and saw the bruises and swelling around her stomach and rib cage.

A scowl crossed Jake's face, "Who did this to you?"

More tears slid down Linda's cheeks as she looked up at the foursome, "My mother."


	3. Ch 3 Teasing & Hospital Visit

**Chapter 3** - Teasing & Hospital Visit

Four pairs of bewildered brown eyes stared at the small framed girl in front of them. All four completely speechless at what she had just said. Jake stepped forward as he slowly reached out to her, jerking his hand back when she re-coiled back, "Please don't touch me."

Paul stepped forward, "Let me take you to the nurse's office." Linda looked up and all she saw was concern seeping from his beautiful eyes, "No. I'm fine. Thank you though." Paul frowned, "Those bruises are pretty bad. They should be checked out." Linda just shook her head as she turned away from the large boys and walked away. She suddenly didn't feel like being there anymore. At least not at the school, not under pry eyes. She just wanted to be left alone. She was almost half tempted to call and ask Emily to come and get her, but figured she'd cut her last couple of classes and go for a walk.

As soon as she went through the double doors at the end of the hall the guys were messing with Paul. They knew he'd imprinted. Paul actually chuckled when the guys started messing with him; he got serious as he looked at the direction his imprint headed before shooting a look at Jake, "How the hell do you guys know her?" Jake chuckled, "She's Emily's little sister. You've been patrolling the border so you haven't gotten to meet her yet. She's sweet isn't she?" Embry sighed, "Yes…Yes she is." That earned him a growl from Paul and a smack in the back of the head, "Keep your un-imprinted eyes off my imprint."

Jake and Quil chuckled as Embry rubbed the back of his head, "Man…knock it off it's not like I'm gonna jump her bones or anything she's clearly been marked by you…though I'm surprised you didn't pee on her to mark your territory." That comment earned a second growl and another smack to the back of the head. Embry cursed under his breath, "Damn it."

Paul shared a look with his three pack brothers, "What do you supposed happened?" Jake shrugged, "I don't know...But I'm gonna call Emily. She needs to know. If Linda has broken ribs or something, those bruises were really fresh. Of course Paul going all caveman and shoving his shoulder into her bruises wasn't the most intelligent thing you've done this year." Quil and Embry snickered behind Paul and Embry heard the growl come from Paul as he zipped his lips, but Quil couldn't leave that last statement untouched, "Name one thing he has done that was intelligent this year." As Quil chortled, Paul turned and shoved Quil into a row of lockers, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A familiar voice came from behind the group of brothers, "Wow...I knew Quil and Embry couldn't go one day without pissing Paul off somehow." Paul's head snapped to the side as he watched Jared walk up to the guys. Jared had been best friends with Paul since practically birth. Embry jogged over to Jared, "Five bucks says Paul imprints today." Jake made a face, "Embry knock it off." Jared's eyes went wide, "Bro you imprinted?" Paul growled as he shoved Quil one last time for good measure and then released him as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yea. I imprinted on Em's little sister." Jared chuckled, "Seals the fact that everyone in Emily's family except Leah is supposed to be in love."

Jared's eyes widened if that was possible, "Bro you imprinted on Linda? Sweet innocent Linda?" Paul growled, "Is there a reason you're calling my imprint sweet? You have one of your own around here somewhere don't you?" Jared threw his hands up, "Wow who knew imprinting would make you so protective." Paul's voice mumbled, "Sorry." As he looked at the ground.

Jake walked back over to the guys after hanging up with Emily and Sam, Paul glanced at Jake, "What did Em say?" Jake tucked his phone back into his pocket, "She said to get our things together her and Sam are coming for all of us, well all of us that know, she's taking Linda to the hospital in Forks, and wants to make sure we have enough protection. Sam is going to pick up Leah and then get Seth, Collin and Brady out of school and patrol with them, and were going with her and Linda into Forks."

Jared noticed Paul paled a little, "What's wrong with Linda man?" Paul shook his head, "It's a long story. Let's go get our shit and meet Emily out front." Paul explained everything to Jared while they grabbed their books and stuff from their lockers, Embry and Quil were walking one on each side of Paul and Jared, with Jake bringing up the rear. Just before they walked through the double doors outside, Jared shoved Quil into a Plexiglas window next to the door and Paul shoved Embry into the Plexiglas window by the other door. Both guys hitting the windows face first. Jake couldn't help but chuckle knowing both of them deserved it. Paul was having a hard enough time worrying about the bruises on his imprint, he didn't need to be tease mercilessly about imprinting.

A few minutes later, Sam pulled up as Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady jumped out of the back of the truck and jogged across the street and into the woods. As Emily walked by smiling at the guys as they took the others places in the back of the pick-up. About ten minutes later, Emily walked outside with her arm around Linda. Paul couldn't tell if she looked sad or embarrassed.

Once at the hospital the guys were sitting in the waiting room as the doctor was checking Linda out, with Emily sitting in the chair watching as Paul paced the hospital titled floor. Emily reached out and grabbed his hand as he suddenly stopped and looked down at the hand touching him, "Sit down for a second Paul." Paul furrowed his brow as he walked over and took a seat next to Emily. She smiled sweetly, "I know you imprinted on Linda. I don't honestly think she could get anyone better than you. I know you'll protect her, love her and make her happy. Happier than she has been in a long time. My step mother, Linda's biological mom, isn't exactly the mothering type."

Paul scoffed, "I noticed. The bruises sort of gave it away." Emily nodded, "I know, just be patient with her. Don't lose your temper. That's something her mom clearly couldn't do."

A few more minutes later and a male nurse rolled a sleeping Linda out in a wheel chair. Emily stood up as the doctor walked over, "Nothing's broken fortunately. But she's got a lot of fresh bruises and they are tender to the touch. I gave her a couple of vicodin, for the pain and had a prescription filled out for her already. She's probably going to sleep the rest of the night." Emily smiled warmly, "Thank you doctor." Emily turned to Paul as he stood with a sadness in his eyes staring at Linda, "Paul, why don't you carry her down to the truck." Paul smiled softly as he gently lifted his imprint into his arms, she snuggled into his chest, no doubt the warmth had reeled her in.

On the ride back to Emily and Sam's Paul had Linda cradled against his chest. Emily smirked and couldn't help but giggle, "Some of the biggest monsters become teddy bears when it comes to love at first sight." Paul chuckled, "I agree with you Em...Just don't tell the guys. I've been teased enough today." Emily giggled harder as she pulled into the drive way and stopped.

Paul carefully carried Linda upstairs and laid her across her bed, he pulled the curtains as he shut the lights off. He couldn't help as he slid down the wall and stared at his imprint.

His imprint...Linda was his imprint. He couldn't believe he had a soul mate.

Paul definitely liked the sound of that.

He just hoped Linda did too.


	4. Ch 4 Kitchen Encounters

**Chapter 4** - Kitchen Encounters

Fuzzy indigo blue eyes opened, looking around the dark room, she saw the outline of someone and wasn't sure who it was. All signs pointed to someone male. Linda slowly slid from the bed as she looked at the time on her cell phone it said 3:30 am. She quietly made her way over to the male form that was leaning against the wall, the closer she got the more she noticed his head was slouched forward and the soft snores were coming from him. Linda wouldn't help but stifle a giggle; she walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed, then carefully grabbed the back of his neck and moved him down to the pillow and then covered him up with a spare blanket.

Linda carefully stepped over him as she quietly walked down stairs and got a glass of water. She sat at the kitchen table trying to get rid of the cotton mouth that the pain pills gave her. A husky sleep ridden voice broke through her water intake, "What are you doing up?" Linda's eyes shot up from the table where she'd been staring at the glass to the guys who was sleeping in her room. She smiled softly, "Needed some water, the pain pills gave me dry mouth." The guy nodded as he walked over and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Linda sipped her water, "By the way you never did tell me who you are." Paul smiled softly his voice still laced with sleep, "Sorry…My name is Paul. I should've introduced myself to you properly, but tend to go caveman first and calm later. I'm sorry about the whole caveman treatment at school. I shouldn't have done that. It was extremely ungentlemanly of me."

Linda smirked as her hand reached over and touched his, noticing how warm his skin was, she loved the feeling, "It's okay Paul. Clearly you were just concerned. And thank you for being concerned. I fully understand where you were coming from." Paul frowned, "Just the same I do apologize for the way I behaved." Linda and Paul stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity; Linda blinked as she stood from the chair and placed her empty glass in the sink. As she started to walk past Paul and go back upstairs to bed she stopped. She looked at where Paul was still sitting at the table.

Linda walked back over to him, she leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for being so concerned." Suddenly they locked eyes again as her hand came up and touched Paul's cheek, "How's come every time I look at you I feel like I've known you my whole life. Like my life isn't complete without you in it?" Paul smiled softly, "I don't know…But I definitely feel the same way." Paul grabbed the back of Linda's neck gently and pulled her lips down to his. Linda felt a spark surge through her body as she couldn't help but relax into the kiss, Paul's hands slid down her body until they got to her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

Paul's lips were warm to the touch and his tongue slowly slid across her bottom lip as if he was asking for permission for his tongue to go further. She let her mouth open slightly for him and as his tongue slipped between her beautiful red lips he groaned as he tasted her for the first time. Suddenly that one second of feeling her tongue caress his made everything in his life feel like it was finally normal. Like this was where he was supposed to be with Linda for all eternity.

Linda's fingers weaved through Paul's soft black hair. His blazing hot hands practically burned through the cotton material of her t-shirt. His lips left hers and started to trail down her neck and throat. Linda couldn't believe the things Paul was making her feel. She'd only known him for maybe twelve hours. Why was she letting him kiss her? She couldn't explain it, it felt right. And it damn sure felt good.

Paul's arms wound around Linda's waist and seemed to pull her closer to his body if it was even possible. Her finger tips slowly made their way up the front of his t-shirt as she touched his stomach and abs muscles lightly. Paul let out a hiss when she did that, his abs muscles instantly flexing beneath her soft touch, slowly running circles on the small of her back as he continued kissing her. If this is what she wanted, Paul was not going to complain, though he couldn't help reaching beneath the material of her shirt to touch her bare skin, groaning in her mouth. He slowly pulled away, both of them raggedly breathing, and Paul's heart felt as if it might explode with how fast it was pounding. He could hear the beating of her heart and noticed their heartbeats were matching. Damn wolf senses. He could clearly feel how he was effecting her physically.

Paul pulled back, "We definitely need to stop this. I'm not trying to take advantage of you; Even though I am fully enjoying kissing your lips." Linda looked at Paul and could tell he was every bit of a gentleman. As they caught their breath Linda nodded, "Fully understood." Paul softly kissed her lips again, "I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to take you out on a proper date." Linda nodded, "Something is telling me if I don't say yes, it would be detrimental to both of us. So yes, I would like that." Paul smiled, "So how about Friday night? I'll come get you at 7?" Linda nodded, "Sounds good to me…In the mean time, I'm going back to sleep. Are you going to go back to your spot on the floor?"

Paul chuckled as he let her slide from his lap and stood up behind her following her back to the bedroom. While Linda laid across the bed, she watched as Paul moved the pillow and blanket over to the spot on the floor next to Linda's bed. Paul leaned over and brushed his lips on Linda's cheek as he sat on the floor, "Thanks for the pillow and blanket." Paul laid down on his back with the blanket up to his waist, he watched as Linda leaned over the side of the bed and they laid staring into each other's eyes as they talked for an hour or so with nothing but the moonlight to see each other, Linda yawned and closed her eyes for just a minute.

Paul smiled softly when he looked up and noticed Linda had fallen asleep, he carefully moved her around so her head was on the pillow and covered her up as he took his place back on the floor and fell into a peaceful sleep. He couldn't wait to take her out on their date.


	5. Ch 5 Date Night

**Chapter 5** – Date Night

Friday honestly couldn't have come soon enough for Paul and Linda. When they were at school, Paul would walk her to all of her classes whether he had the class with her or not. He carried her books and his hand never left hers unless he had a different class to go to. When Friday finally rolled around at 3pm, Linda was excited and impatient for 7 to hit the clock. Paul drove Linda back to Emily and Sam's as he leaned over the seat of his beat up truck and kissed her cheek softly, "I'll see you at 7 ok?" Linda smiled softly as she returned the kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for making my first week at a new school enjoyable. Yes, I'll see you at 7…I can't wait."

Paul watched as she got out of his truck and made sure she got into the house safely before he backed out and took off. He couldn't wait to take her out tonight. He wasn't going to tell her what he was yet, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with him and felt safe with him. They had not had any more heavy make out sessions, but they had been sharing kisses. She never questioned why his skin was always hot to the touch or why he always wore shorts and t-shirt even when it was raining and freezing outside. After their date he was going to take her to the bonfire and she was going to get to meet Jared's imprint Kim, Quil's imprint Claire…Not to mention the younger pups and Leah.

Paul groaned inwardly at the thought of having to introduce Linda to Leah with her terribly bad attitude. Sam had already promised he wouldn't let Leah be rude to Linda. Linda remembered Leah being Emily's cousin, but had never met her and was really young when her mom and Emily's dad were married. Leah, Emily and Sam had a terrible past. Everyone in the pack knew about it, but no one could really make any of them feel any better. Leah used to date Sam until he first met Emily and imprinted on her. He hated himself for hurting Leah and he tried to ignore the imprint, but it didn't work.

Once he parked in front of his house he jogged into the tree line and jumped into the air as he phased and his silver colored paws came down onto the ground, as he shook out his fur, he could hear Jared in his head, 'Hey man, I thought you had a date with Linda tonight?" Paul coughed out a chuckle, 'Of course I do. I promised Sam I'd patrol with you until Embry could get his homework done and get phased. Apparently his teachers are giving him zero slack this year.' Jared chuckled, 'Not that I'm surprised, but neither are mine or Quil's...What about yours?'

Paul scoffed, 'Like I give a damn if mine do or don't. We are part of something much more important. Lives are at stake. Mine aren't giving me too much trouble. They are actually shocked that I made it for a full week without ditching or giving them attitude.' Jared coughed out a chuckle, 'Man, I can't believe the fearless Paul Redson, has joined the imprinted ranks. I never knew it was going to take you imprinting to take away your wolf/dude card man. Did she let you get neutered as well?'

Paul jumped on Jared and bit down on his ear as he shoved Jared's muzzle into the mud. Jared growled, 'Get off of me man.' Paul chuckled, 'Really? I lost my dude card and you're the one with your muzzle in the mud?' Jared growled deeper, 'Get off me you ass.' Paul chortled as he pushed Jared's muzzle further into the mud as he jumped off Jared, 'Serves you right man. When you first imprinted all you thought about was Kim this and Kim that. So you have ZERO room to talk about me.'

Jared's whole muzzle was covered in mud as he snorted and huffed trying to get the mud out of his nose, 'Paul you officially suck, were you trying to suffocate me in the damn mud man?' Paul scoffed, 'No, but you know you deserved it. You know I could've done worse but I didn't. That was me being nice. You didn't bleed and I didn't break anything. So you can join Kim for her mud facials now at the girls slumber parties and she can put curlers in your hair.'

Jared's growl deepened, 'Lay off Paul.' Paul turned and growled at Jared, 'Lay off? You're the one who decided to pick this fight.' Sam's head boomed in both of their heads, 'BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! Paul cut the crap or you're not going to finish patrol until midnight. And Jared lay off of Paul you was the same way with Kim. You two get busy patrolling or you're both going to be pulling double duty so much you won't have time to see your imprints.'

7pm sharp, there was a knock on the front door of Emily and Sam's home. Emily smirked as she opened the front door and giggled, "Paul why are you even knocking you know you can come in whenever you want." Paul chuckled, "Em! This is supposed to be an official date ya know." Emily winked, "Oh I got you, you're doing the gentleman thing...Well you got my vote if it matters." Paul smirked as he leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek, "Of course your vote maters Em. She is you're little sister."

They heard footsteps coming down stairs and looked over Linda had on dark jeans and white knee high boots that were flat, with a white sweater that hugged her hips, her long thick black hair was left down. Paul smiled softly as he walked over to her and held out his hand, as Linda smiled and placed her small hand in his. His lips brushed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, "You look beautiful Linda." Linda smiled, "Thanks."

Linda noticed he had on black shorts, black sneakers and a crisp white t-shirt, him and the other guys always wore shorts like it was summertime all year. They were crazy warm and she just figured it was a full blooded Quileute thing.

After the movie, Paul took her to the bonfire and listened to Jake's dad tell stories about the Quileute people. Linda enjoyed being wrapped in Paul's arms in the sand and enjoyed the stories.

At the end of the night, Paul stood on the porch with Linda as he leaned down and his lips softly brushed against Linda's. She pushed up on her toes as Paul's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to his warm body. Paul pulled back, "I have to work tomorrow, but can I see you Sunday?" Linda smiled, "Yes." Paul kissed her lips one more time and watched as Linda opened the door to go into the house.

"Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight Linda."


	6. Ch 6 Neck Rambling

**Chapter 6** - Neck Rambling

A couple of months later, Paul and Linda were walking along the beach, hand in hand. Paul was laughing at something Linda had said. They had been heavily dating since their first date two month ago. The guys gave them shit of course and Leah was a bitch but that was nothing new. For some reason Leah had been extremely rude to Linda. Not that it was any wonder, she was Emily's little sister, but Linda was getting fed up with her attitude and rudeness.

The couple walked into a cave at the end of the beach to get away from the cold wind that was whipping Linda's hair around her and Paul. Linda sighed as Paul wrapped her in his arms as they stood in the sand barefoot letting his warm envelope her, "I could stay like this forever. Do we really have to go back to school tomorrow?" Paul chuckled, "C'mon it's not that bad. Hell my teachers are impressed I'm actually doing better than I was. I was doing terrible until you came into the picture. Just being around you makes me want to do better in school and just be a better person in life." Linda smiled up at Paul as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

What started out as a sweet kiss, turned hungry fast. His warm hands guided them down into the sand as Paul kissed and caressed her entire body, caressing parts of her body she didn't know could be caressed. Linda felt Paul's warm hands slide underneath her t-shirt, it felt like her skin was being scorched by his fingers, but it felt wonderful. Her fingers running through his soft cropped black hair. She'd never felt hair so soft on a man before.

Paul felt like his hands had a mind of their own. Her skin was so soft and her chest rubbing against his chest he could feel and hear her heart beating. He could feel her completely relaxed in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to take her in the sand and make her his forever, but he couldn't let it go that far. He knew they were both ready for whatever life threw their way, but he knew she was a virgin and he wasn't trying to hurt her. He was not a small man by any means. He'd heard from Jared that making love to your imprint for the first time was amazing and once you did it you never wanted to be with anyone ever again. But Paul wanted their first time together and her first time ever to be special…Romantic even. He definitely had to put some thought into it.

Paul heard a howl in the distance as his head shot up and his head perked as well. Paul looked down at Linda as she smiled softly. She'd noticed whenever the wolves howled in the trees, he took notice, would take her home and disappear into the trees. Linda smiled softly, "Let me guess…You gotta go." Paul frowned, "Yes…Not that I don't want to, but…" He trailed off as he carefully stood as he pulled Linda to a standing position as well. He kissed her lips softly, "I'll explain all of this to you one day." Linda nodded, "It's okay Paul. I know you can't explain it yet and I don't mind. I'll be ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk."

Paul looked down at Linda and saw the truth shining in her eyes, he leaned over and buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently lifted her off the ground to be even with him. Linda giggled at his suddenly need for a loving embrace. Linda wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as her fingers weaved through his hair again. Paul mumbled something into the sensitive skin on the side of her neck and she did a full body shiver trying to keep herself in check. "What did you say? I don't understand neck rambling." Paul chuckled, "Sorry. I said thank you for being so understanding about this. You don't know how bad I want to tell you, I just can't yet. I just want you to feel safe here and safe with me."

Linda felt Paul lower her back to the ground as she pulled back, "Paul, I always feel safe with you! I have felt safe with you since day one, when you went all caveman on me and were carting me through the school over your shoulder. I might have argued and been hurt but from the first second our eyes met I knew I'd never be scared of you and I'd always feel safe with you. I imagine it has something to do with why you disappear every once in a while and you're work with Sam. But I'm not worried about it. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. So I'll just wait patiently until you tell me."

Paul cupped her cold cheeks in his scorching hands, as he leaned down and captured her lips again, kissing her absolutely breathless. Paul could hear as her heart rate picked up. He pulled away as Paul intertwined his fingers with Linda and they walked over to his truck. He drove her back to Emily and Sam's. Linda leaned over and kissed his lips one more time as Paul got out and she slid out of the driver's side door. Paul watched as she made it safely into the house before he took off.

The next day, Linda was sitting in World History when she noticed one of her friends Madison was sitting in the corner of the room, not really talking to anyone, even though they had a free period. Linda got up and walked over and sat down next to her as she nudged her, "What's up girlie? You don't seem like you're bright and bubbly self today." Madison's voice was quiet, "Not much to be very bubbly about." Linda smirked, "And why not…I have it on good authority a certain 6 foot 3 inch tall russet skinned Quileute has had his eye on you for a while."

Madison scoffed, "Why? I have a boyfriend." Linda made a gagging noise, "Why? Did you just ask me why? Are you nuts? Mike Russell is nothing more than a bully. This is probably the nicest thing I could say about him today." Madison looked up from her desk and Linda almost missed it. She almost missed the black eye Madison had.

Linda gasped as she saw that Madison's eye had blood in it. Linda watched as Madison blinked and a blood red tear slid down her cheek. Linda blinked a couple of times as she stood up quickly and shouldered her bag and Maddy's, "Ms. Turner, Madison isn't feeling well…I'm going to walk her down to the restroom." The world history teacher looked over the rim of her glasses, "Okay Linda." Linda wrapped her arm around Madison as she steered her out of the class and down the hallway.


	7. Ch 7 ER Visit And More Rejection

**Chapter 7** - ER Visits And More Rejection

Madison sat on the sink in the girls bathroom, shaking. She was scared that someone was going to find out about Mike's terrible temper. And what if Mike found out someone heard about it and blamed Madison. Their relationship had been getting rockier and rockier since homecoming. The football team lost the game and the coach had started to work them harder and now they had gone undefeated, but because of it almost every guy on the football team who had a girlfriend - their relationships were all rocky, but none worse than Madison and Mike's.

Linda walked into the girls restroom, she'd snuck into the nurse's office and taken an ice pack, as she popped the middle packet and shook the contents for an instant liquid ice pack. Linda carefully placed the ice pack on Madison's eye. Linda watched as Maddy blinked out more blood red tears, Linda frowned, "Maddy what happened?" Maddy couldn't even talk, she started crying. Linda pulled her cell phone out and sent Paul a text asking to borrow his truck. She received a message back immediately asking where she was or to meet him out front.

Linda helped Madison walked through the hallways and out front to where Paul was leaning against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest. Paul's hard features softened when he saw Linda with one of her best friends Maddy who was crying. Paul opened the passenger door and helped Maddy into the truck, closing the door behind her as he grabbed Linda's hand, "Are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry and concern. Linda smiled up at Paul as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly, "I'm fine, thank you for the concern. I'm taking her to the ER, she needs to have her eye looked at. I think Mike hit her, but I can't get her to say one way or another."

Paul nodded, "I can get a ride with Jake or someone." Linda cringed, "Please don't tell Jake about Maddy. I think he's got a crush on her, and he may go after Mike. Promise me you won't tell Jake?" Paul nodded, "I promise. You want me to come with you guys?" Linda smiled, "No I don't want you missing any classes, you've been doing good. I should be done before class is over, should I come back and get you or do you want to meet me at Emily and Sam's?" Paul nodded, "I'll meet you at Emily and Sam's, just remember 3rd gear sticks sometimes and be careful with the wet roads." Linda giggled, "Yes dad." Paul pulled her against his body as he growled against her neck, he pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he handed over the keys. Paul winked at her as he jogged back into the school.

Linda took Madison to the ER in Forks, and waited in the exam room with her. The doctor checked out her eyes and said there was no damage done to the orbital bones or cheek bones. A few blood vessels had busted which was by her eye looked as though there was blood floating in it, when she cried it put pressure on the vessels which was why one eyes had blood tears coming out. The doctor told Maddy to keep ice on her eye and alternate it on and off every 30 minutes. Linda dropped Maddy back off at home and headed to Emily and Sam's.

Linda got home and placed Paul's truck keys on the kitchen table, he wasn't there yet and Emily and Sam were not in the house, she figured they had gone grocery shopping, so she went upstairs and laid across her bed, she was feeling tired and sleep came to her faster then she expected.

Paul walked out of the tree line as he pulled on his t-shirt and saw his truck sitting out front. Sam had taken Emily shopping in Port Angeles, Linda hadn't been answered her cell phone which worried Paul, until he saw his truck, he knew she probably fell asleep. Paul let himself in the back door and saw her phone and his truck keys on the table. He jogged up the stairs and went into her room. Paul squatted down next to the bed, as his lips softly kissed her head. He heard her sigh. He kicked his shoes off and carefully climbed on the bed and wrapped her in his arms, as she turned to bury her face in his chest.

"Hmmm...Paul." Paul chuckled, "What?" Linda's voice was laced with sleep, "I missed you." Paul chuckled, "I missed you too. Not that we were apart that long." Linda giggled into his chest. Paul's lips came down capturing hers in a breathless kiss. His arms tightened around her pulling her flush against his body. His lips left hers as they trailed down her throat and across to the side of her neck as she returned his kisses on his neck, jaw, Adam's apple. Feeling his warm hands roaming her body. Linda felt like her whole body was on fire and she was going to burst in two and molten hot lava would come pouring out of her body any minute.

Paul groaned as he felt her small hands as they worked up under his t-shirt and palmed the scorching skin across the expanse of his back. Her fingertips slowly sliding up and down the soft skin as their lips met in an insanely intense kiss again. Paul had to be the one to break the kiss again.

Paul's intense eyes were staring into her eyes as his chest was rising and falling from trying to get his labored breathing under control. Paul carefully moved out of the bed as he leaned over and kissed her lips again, "I have to get to work. I'll call you later or see you at school tomorrow." Linda nodded. He gave her one last kiss as he threw a wink her way and left.

Linda heard his truck pull away as she sighed heavily. That had been the second time he'd pulled away from her...Maybe he didn't want her the same way she craved to be with him. She pushed all thoughts of Paul aside when she heard Emily and Sam come in the front door. She got up from bed and went downstairs to help put groceries away.


	8. Ch 8 Just Another Day

**Chapter 8** – Just Another Day

Linda was sitting on the porch swing with Madison as they were doing their world history project together. They often did their school work together, they had all but one class together. They'd been really close since Linda had moved to La Push almost a year ago. They were finally seniors. Emily had taken Linda for her senior pictures and cried the whole time. She couldn't believe her baby sister was a senior. Linda kept bumping heads with Leah.

Linda had finally found out that Paul and the others helped the La Push community with problems, if they needed their roofs fixed or lawn mowed pools cleaned windows insulated for the winters, just things in general that could be fixed, the guys and Sam did all of it. Basically a huge crew of handy men.

The only few who were missing was Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady, they worked for Sue Clearwater, her aunt which was Leah and Seth mom at the restaurant, when their dad Harry had passed away a couple of months ago, he left the whole place to Sue and the kids. So they kept it running. It was placed on the border of Forks and La Push and got a monumental amount of business every day.

Linda was currently trying to pretend she was reading her history book, which sneaking glances at Paul completely shirtless with the others as they were building new bookshelves for the school libraries in Forks, La Push and Port Angeles. Some superintendent went to Sam with a nice sizable school spending allowance and contracted the guys out to help.

Linda peeked up and watched as Paul's blue cargo cut off shorts hung low on his hips, the muscles across the huge expanse of his back and arms moved and worked as he was sanding the wood to a smooth finish. She looked over and watched as Maddy tinged a pink color and saw why, Jacob Black had looked up at her and smirked a smile at her. Linda flicked Maddy's hand as Maddy's forest green eyes snapped to Linda and the pink tinge on her cheeks turned beet red. Completely busted for flirting.

Linda felt like she was being watched as she looked back to Paul and he smirked at her and then winked. Linda smiled softly. Linda's smile disappeared when her cell phone started to ring and she saw the caller id was her mother's number. Linda stood from the swing and walked into the house. Sam had taken Emily away for the weekend, Paul was staying with Linda, so she wouldn't be alone. Linda grabbed the home phone and called Sam's cell.

Emily's voice answered the phone, "I know she's calling you Linda. She's been calling Sam's cell phone none stop. Look I'm not about to cut my weekend with my husband short, so this is what I want you to do, pack enough clothes for a couple of nights, and stay at Paul's, she doesn't know where he lives and you'll be safe there. Sam is going to call the guys and tell them to pack everything up and move it to either Jakes or Paul's, they have to finish the bookshelves by tomorrow so they can't stop all together. I promise she won't get to you. Give the phone to Jake and let Sam talk to him."

Linda chewed her bottom lip, "Okay." She turned around and yelped out of surprise, Jake and Paul were both standing in the door watching her. Linda handed the phone to Jake as he walked into the living room listening to Sam intently. Paul walked up to Linda looking down into her eyes, she looked scared and worried at the same time. Paul's hands came up and touched the back of her head as she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Paul cradled her head to his chest, as his voice rumbled softly, "What's wrong Linda?"

Paul chuckled when she attempted to mumble an answer into his chest, "I didn't quite catch that." Linda giggled as she slightly pulled back and frowned as she looked up at Paul, "My mom keeps calling my phone and now she's calling Sam and Emily. Em said she wants me to stay with you until they get back." Paul nodded, "We can do that. As long as you don't mind Jared and Kim being there as well." Linda shook her head no, "Of course not."

Paul mother had moved to Seattle because of her job, which left Paul alone in the house, so Jared's parents allowed him to move in with Paul. Usually on the weekends Kim stayed the night with Jared, and told her parents she was staying with Linda at Sam and Emily's. They still never knew she was with Jared every weekend since the beginning of their senior year.

Paul pulled her back into his arms as he kissed her forehead, "C'mon let's get you packed up." Jake walked into the kitchen, "So we're going to pack up the tools and stuff and head to my house or yours. Whichever we pick we need to get going. Emily said she doesn't want Linda here incase her mother shows up." Paul nodded, "Linda go on and head upstairs and get packed and let me help the guys...I'll meet you out front in 15." Linda nodded.

Once everything was packed up into Paul's truck, Jared leaned against the truck as Embry and Quil got in Jake's VW Rabbit. Jake walked over and conversed with Paul for a minute before he walked up to the porch swing and sat down next to Maddy, "Want a ride? We're going to head to my house. And I'm sure Linda wants you to go as well." Maddy looked up as her forest green eyes looked at the half naked buff Quileute boy sitting next to her with his beautiful red lips turned up into a smirk towards her. Maddy nodded numbly, "Umm...sure."

Linda walked outside with her backpack for school and Paul carrying her other backpack with her clothes in it. Paul's hand on the small of her back guiding her to his truck, she looked over and smirked as she saw Jake opening the passenger and helping Maddy into the front passenger seat. While Embry had Quil in a head lock and they were thumping each other in the ears and just really being rowdy in the back seat. Maddy couldn't help laughing at Quil and Embry as Jake growled at them for rough housing in the back seat of his car.

Paul opened the driver side door as he tossed both of Linda's backpacks in the bed, Linda got in and scooted across to the middle as Jared jumped in the passenger side, and Paul got in, pulling Linda across the seat so she was tucked to his side. As everyone took off to Jake's place. Jared talked with Linda on the way to help get her mind off her mom calling.


	9. Ch 9 And More Rejection and Madness

**Chapter 9** - And More Rejection and Madness

Once everyone got to Jake's everything was unloaded, Paul said he was going to run Linda's stuff to his place and would be back, he also wanted to talk with Linda and make sure she was okay. Once they got to Paul's he carried her bags inside and to his room as Linda sat down on his bed, "You know you could've waited until you guys finished up tonight to bring my stuff here."

Paul placed a hand on either side of Linda on the bed as he leaned over and his nearly blackened eyes met her blue ones. Paul nodded, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you wasn't too freaked out about your mom calling. I know Jared was trying to get your mind off of it." Linda giggled as she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Paul's, "Yea...He's pretty good at getting people to think of something other then what they originally have their mind on." Paul chuckled, "Yes...Yes he does. It's his special talent."

Linda leaned up and kissed Paul's lips softly, suddenly his whole body felt like it ignited with fire. Knowing she was sitting on his bed looking innocent as always, he couldn't help but growl against her lips as they slowly parted and let him have full access to her mouth as his tongue slipped in and plundered her mouth. Her taste made him weak as he groaned into her mouth, suddenly he could feel her cold hands as they gripped his love handles and was pulling him down on top of her.

Paul settled his huge body between her thighs and he could smell her arousal - it was the strongest scent from her body, other than her regular scent of lilac's. It almost made him drunk. Paul hesitantly moved his pelvis against her core and she moaned heavily into his mouth. They still hadn't made love yet. Not for the lack of neither one of them not wanting it, but Paul wanted to wait. He never told her why and he didn't want to tell her why because he still hadn't told her about the wolf side of his life.

Paul calmed himself as he pulled away from her, kissing her soundly on the lips once more, before he extracted himself from the bed, "C'mon the guys are going to get worried, we have to finish those shelves and were almost done to where we might actually have tomorrow off." Linda frowned as she stood from the bed and followed Paul out to the truck. She'd hid her pain quite well. Something she'd mastered considering what her mother had done to her.

Once they got back to Jakes, Linda walked over to Madison and they talked for a few minutes, and then Linda walked back over and asked Paul for his keys because they needed to go to the public library in Forks and get a few books. Paul handed over his keys reluctantly, once they were gone, he called Seth and asked him to keep an eye on the girls while they were in Forks.

Once the girls had finished at the library they went back to Madison's and sat on the steps there, because Linda didn't feel like going back to La Push. Maddy glanced sideways at Linda before she found her voice, "I broke up with Mike last night...Though he wasn't all that thrilled. I just knew I had to get away from him before he really lost control and started breaking my bones. The black eye was enough of a warning for me." Linda smiled as she hugged Maddy tightly.

Seth was in the tree line across from Maddy's house and he could hear their whole conversation. Once the guys had finished the book shelves they phased and went for a quick patrol. Unfortunately because Seth heard the conversation so did the guys.

Linda smiled widely, "I'm just glad you got away from him while the getting was good." Maddy nodded, "Yea...Thanks for helping me too...Did you ever thank Paul for him letting us use his truck to take me to the ER?" Linda laughed, "There's no need to thank him, I mean he is my boyfriend." Madison didn't miss the way Linda's frown accompanied the word boyfriend.

Jake growled deeply, 'What is she talking about Paul? When did she have to go to the ER?' Paul frowned, 'A couple of months ago, Linda noticed Madison had a black eye and some of the blood vessels had been busted, so she borrowed my truck and took Maddy to the ER. Madison wouldn't admit out right, but Linda thinks Mike hit her.' Jake let out a pained long howl. It echoed from La Push all the way through to Forks. Jake jumped up and shoved his front paws hard against a tree. Paul and Jared had to scurry to get out of the way as it came crashing down to the forest floor.

Suddenly Jake took off running as fast as he could through the trees with Paul and Jared hot on his tail. He was heading to Forks he had to get to Madison, he couldn't wait any longer. Jared growled, 'Jake stop you can't go running through the streets of Forks looking like a hairy gorilla.' Jake growled a warning to Paul and Jared both. Finally Jared jumped and snapped his teeth down on Jake's tail as he pulled him to a stop and Paul jumped on top of him and all three of them went rolling down a steep hill.

Once the threesome landed at the bottom of the hill with an resounding, 'OOAF!'

Jake grumbled, 'Why can't you two mind your own business?" Paul clawed at the ground trying to get up from the bottom of the pile, "Yea sure we mind out own business you go trotting into Forks looking like a rabid over grown mutant wolf, get yourself tranquilized by animal control and let's see how we explain that one to Sam.' Jared gruffed out, 'Yes and your dad Jake. I can just see us trying to explain it to Billy.' All three of them got up into a vertical base again, Jake scoffed, 'When did you two become the voices of reason in the pack? I thought that was saved for Emily and Sam.'

As they headed back to La Push, Jared scowled, 'Someone clearly has to be the voice of reason when you're brother is about to do something COMPLETELY stupid.' Jake nodded, 'Okay I get it. Damn I just need to tell Madison I imprinted on her. Of course it would probably be easier to do if PAUL would tell Linda already. Damn it you two have been dating for a year now...You need to come out with it man.' Paul frowned, 'I want to so bad, but I'm terrified of what she will say or do. I mean what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if she's scared of me?'

Jake chuckled, 'Dude! You won't even take her to bed, which I'm pretty sure you're both sexually frustrated as all hell. You can't move on with any kind of relationship until you can be honest with her about who and what you are. And why am I having to state the obvious? Sam's the damn alpha let him point it out. I didn't want to be alpha for a reason.'

It was definitely food for thought for Paul. He needed to make a decision, but he needed to make it soon...He feared if he kept rejecting Linda she would just give up on him and walk away.


	10. Ch 10 Blind

**Song used as inspiration for this chapter is Blind - LifeHouse**

**Chapter 10** - Blind

A few weeks later, Linda's head was in school work and nothing else. She still saw Paul on a regular basis but she just continued to do her homework when he would come to the house. She felt like she had a hole in her heart, she wanted to be with Paul in every way possible, but he'd kept pulling away from her. A girl could only be rejected so many times before she just started feeling useless, run down and not good enough for anyone...Not even her own boyfriend.

Tonight Paul took her to the bonfire, it was her 18th birthday, Paul had turned 18 a few weeks back. Linda plastered on a fake smile for everyone...Even Paul. Once everyone ate and gave Linda her gifts, every one spread in their own groups and were making small talk. Paul laced his fingers with Linda's as he took her on a moonlit walk on the beach. Linda honestly loved the sweet moments when her and Paul were alone. Paul pulled her into a cave at the end of the beach to get them out of the wind that was whipping a chill around Linda. Linda looked around, it was the same one she'd be in before with Paul.

Paul leaned down and captured her lips in a warm kissing. Linda melted against his warm body and drank in the heat. They both slowly started to sink into the sand. Paul couldn't get enough of Linda and pulled her closer to his body, holding her perfectly in his arms, his hands sliding from her beautifully shaped ass up her back and back down again, his lips trailing down her jaw to her neck, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could, kissing her jaw, ears and neck with his own soft lips. Their lips met in a fiery kiss again. Her finger tips slowly made their way up the front of his t-shirt as she touched his stomach and abs muscles lightly. She felt the clench under her light touch.

Paul finally had to stop Linda and himself before it got out of control...He placed a single kiss on the end of her nose, "C'mon let's get back to the bonfire, everyone is going to start wondering where we are." Linda chewed her bottom lip, "Let them worry Paul, I just want to be with you tonight. I don't care about anyone else right now." Paul shook his head, "Uh, I am not trying to make Emily and Sam worry. I'm not about to let Sam mount my head on a wall."

Linda rolled her eyes as she stood from the sand, Paul held his hand out and Linda just brushed past him, "Yea cause God forbid you ever want to spend real alone time with me right." Paul knew he heard her right as he jogged to catch up to her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? We spend time alone together all the time." Linda looked at Paul like he was stupid or crazy, "Really? We really do? We've been dating for almost a year and a half and I can't get anything from you other than a regular make out session. Which I have to say is pretty disappointing, cause according to your ex-girlfriends you're a regular animal in bed. Of course I wouldn't know because I couldn't get you that far even if I hung a free sign off my jeans."

Paul growled, "Damn it Linda, why would you listen to anything any one I dated in the past said about me?" Linda rolled her eyes again, "Probably because I envy every single one of them. I mean at least you wanted them...If you didn't want me then why do you even keep me around? For shits and giggles? Because if you haven't noticed I haven't giggled in a really long time and I'm tired of rejection. I have never been rejected so many times in all my life. Granted I'm a virgin and I've never had sex...But I've kissed plenty of guys who wanted me too. And I never had to ask them. They wanted to do it willingly."

Paul was losing his temper fast, "So what do you want me to do Linda? Drop down and beg you to kiss me for the rest of my life?" Linda turned and looked at Paul in the eyes as she shoved his shoulder, "NO I JUST WANT YOU TO WANT ME! I MEAN AS MUCH AS I WANT YOU...BUT CLEARLY THAT'S NOT HAPPENING. AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROMT ME. BUT I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT FROM YOU. AND IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT, THEN YOU'RE A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE."

Linda blinked as the river of tears slid down her cheeks as her voice dropped to a whisper, "Obviously you don't want me the same way I want you so I'll just make things easier for you. I'm done. I quit. You can go back to one of your ex-girlfriends who you want in every capacity."

Linda turned to leave the beach, when Paul grabbed her wrist, she wrenched her wrist out of his hand, "Don't. Just please don't touch me. I'm tired of embarrassing myself in front of you. I thought you wanted me, but you've made it perfectly clearly you don't. Leave me alone." Paul sighed heavily, "I never said I didn't want you Linda." Linda shook her head, "Yea...Well you never said you did either. I can take a hint. I can take a few hints. After months of rejection I finally got the message." Paul went to touch her again when she stepped back from him, "What can I do Linda please?"

Linda's blood shot eyes looked up at Paul, "Just Leave Me Alone!" Linda started to walk away when she turned back and looked at Paul, "Maybe with your next girlfriend you can actually tell her the truth about being werewolf. Maybe that will help you want her as much as she wants you." Linda walked back to Emily and Sam's through the trees.

Silence fell over the bonfire.

Suddenly everyone there was aware...Paul had never told Linda about being a wolf.


	11. Ch 11 Jake & Maddy

**Chapter 11** - Jake & Maddy

Emily and Sam entered the dark house quietly. They'd been talking quietly amongst themselves since the blow up with Linda and Paul. No one could hardly believe that Linda found out about Paul and he hadn't even told her. Emily's eyes turned up to Sam's, "I wonder how she's doing?" A voice in the darkness replied to Emily's question, "She would be doing better had she not walked away from the one thing that made La Push fun to live in."

Sam flipped the light on in the kitchen, and both his and Emily's eyes landed on Linda's bent over figure at the kitchen table. She'd been sitting there thinking, hurting and crying since she'd left the beach. Her head was laying on the table as she sniffled. Emily walked over and sat at the table as she gently cradled her sisters head.

Linda's indigo eyes looked towards Emily, "Why is it everything in my life just never goes the easy route? Mom's marriage to your dad after they have me doesn't go the way she plans, so she spends the next how many years drinking herself into an alcohol stupor, and then suddenly starts taking it out on me...Like I asked to be born. I made her leave dad. I made her get pregnant with me...Why does she hate me so much? Because only a mother who hated her child would do the things to her own flesh and blood that mom did to me."

Emily frowned at the look on Sam's face, Emily leaned forward as she rested her head against Linda's as she wrapped her arms around her little sister, "I don't think she hates you Linda. I think she hates dad and probably the fact that when she looks at you, you remind her of him so much. We both look like dad, you don't look anything like her and maybe that is what pisses her off so much. You sure as hell don't act anything like her either."

Emily placed soft kisses on her sisters head. Emily looked up at Sam, "Take her to her room...Please." Sam walked over and carefully lifted Linda into his arms. She looked up at Sam, "I didn't tell anyone Sam. About the guys. I promise. I wouldn't ever." Sam nodded, "Thank you for your honesty Linda. How'd you find out?" Linda blinked out a few more tears, "I started reading a couple of books from the library and it was talking about the legends from our people and everything just sort of fell into place. I kept waiting for Paul to tell me. But he never did. Then I read more on the imprinting and I know Paul imprinted on me. My feelings for him are too strong to be anything else."

Sam's frown deepened as he nodded an affirmative yes. Sam carefully set Linda in her bed as Emily gave him a soft kiss and said she was going to sit with Linda for a while. Sam could see the worry across her face as he squeezed her waist gently as he kissed her back. Emily sat on the bed and Linda rolled over and laid with her head in Emily's lap.

Meanwhile back at the bonfire, Jake was sitting next to Madison and they'd been talking intensely all night, but Jake hadn't brought up anything about Mike's abusive behavior he wasn't trying to go all wolf on an unsuspecting girl. And he sure as hell wasn't trying to scare the shit out of her. Jake looked at Maddy and noticed she shivered a little as he smiled softly at her, "Are you ready to go home? Because I can take you whenever you're ready?" Maddy giggled, "Trying to get rid of me Mr. Black?"

"HELL NO!" Jake blurted out which shut everyone's mouths around the bonfire. Madison couldn't help start giggling hard at him, "I was only kidding Jake." Jake flushed red if it was even possible it gave his russet skin a glowing look as Madison busted out in giggles again. Jake could sit and literally listen to her, laugh, talk and giggle all night long. Wow! He was so whipped and he wasn't even dating his imprint yet! Damn it!

Madison got her giggles under control and finally nodded, "Yea, I should get home, before my mom starts to worry." Jake smirked as he stood up and held out his hand. Madison took his hand as he pulled her up to her feet, he placed his hand in the middle of her lower back and Madison gasped as she jumped away from Jake. Jake felt the pain from her small framed body as he quickly grabbed her upper arm, "Are you okay Maddy?" Maddy nodded as she tried to control the pain in her back. Jake could feel the pain coming off her in waves.

Jake shook his head, "Please don't lie to me Maddy. Something is wrong, I can see you're in pain. It's written all over your face." Maddy shook her head, "I just hurt my back last night and I guess it's still a little sore." Jake could tell she was only half telling the truth, he squinted his eyes at her as he slowly walked behind her and slowly lifted her t-shirt and was almost ready to puke. In the middle of Madison's back was a bruise in the shape of a boot print it was a deep purple color.

Jake suddenly started shaking from head to toe so violently he looked like his body was having an earth quake. His teeth were clenched as he growled deeply, "QUIL! EMBRY! MOVE MADISON PLEASE!" Quil and Embry shot up as Embry tackled Madison to the sand as gently as he could and Quil ran at Jake full force and tackled him as they tumbled backwards they both burst into their wolf form.

Embry jumped to his feet as he helped Madison up, she looked over and saw the two huge wolves circling each other. Clearly they were having their own conversation. Embry looked worried as Madison looked up at Embry, "Which one is Jake?" Embry's eyes shot open, "Aren't you even a little scared?" Madison shrugged her shoulders, "For what? He didn't hurt me. And clearly he has somewhat of a temper when his imprint has been harmed physically."

Madison laughed at the look on Embry's face, "You'd be amazed the books that are held in the public library in Forks. Some including the tribes legends. Little things gave it away. Linda and I figure it out together. After we went over the facts, it was only obvious the legends were completely true." Embry chuckled, "Wow...Clearly we need to get a hold of those books. Jake is the bigger reddish brown one." Embry pointed Jake out as he whistled to get Quil's attention. Quil and Jake's head's popped up and looked back at Embry who just pointed to Madison.

Quil shook out his fur as he disappeared behind a tree and came back out as his human self and chuckled at the questions running through Jake's mind. Quil took off with Embry to give them some adjusting time.

Madison walked closer to Jake, when she got within two feet of him he started backing away, Maddy glared at Jake, "JACOB BLACK! Do not back away from me! I'm not scared of you!" Jake's head dropped as he was just scolded like a five year old who was in trouble. Jake watched as Madison walked up to him and she giggled, "Excuse me, can you lean down to my height...I'm a little vertically challenged." Jake coughed out a laugh as he carefully laid down in front of her.

Madison sat next to him as he carefully wrapped his huge fur covered body around her to keep her warm as he felt her lean her head against his and he groaned audibly in almost a purr like noise he was definitely content. As his ears perked up and listened to her as she talk to him.

Jake couldn't have been any happier when she told him everything she knew...Not to mention...She wasn't scared of him. He watched over her as she fell asleep against his side, he made sure she wasn't shivering at all. His heart was soaring out of his chest he was sure of it.


	12. Ch 12 Sam & Paul Have The Talk

**Chapter 12** - Sam & Paul Have The Talk

Sam woke up around 3 AM his patrol started in thirty minutes and noticed Emily was missing from their bed. He pulled himself from bed and padded down the hallway and was trying to be quiet he didn't want to wake either girl if they were sleeping. He pushed the door open to Linda's room and his heart felt as if it couldn't get any fuller. He watched as Emily and Linda were fast asleep. They were laying on their sides and Emily had Linda wrapped in her arms lovingly. Clearly just a case of little sister needing her big sister to let her know everything was going to be alright.

Sam left Emily a note on the kitchen table as he closed and locked the front door and jogged into the tree line and phased immediately. He could hear Quil and Embry laughing and joking around, 'Okay you two what's been going on?' Quil chuckled, 'Sam you completely missed it. Jake phased in front of Madison.' Sam growled, 'WHAT?'

Embry whined a little from the loud yell that echoed in his head, 'No Sam it wasn't anything like that. She stood up to him and wasn't even scared. Apparently she and Linda found books at the public library in Forks and it talks about our legends and they pretty much just came to their own correct conclusions. Anyways, Jake is in complete heaven right now, his imprint fell asleep on him while he was in his wolf form, so he's keeping her toasty on the beach.'

Quil chuckled, 'Yea he's got NO complaints right now.' Sam sighed heavily, 'Thank God he didn't hurt her…Has anyone even heard from Paul?" Embry whined again, 'No…Not since Linda blew up and dumped his ass for being stupid. He took off afterwards pretty much. He's phased, so we know he can hear us but we can't tell where he is. He's keeping his thoughts to himself…he's being so emo." Sam shook his head, 'Don't give Paul too much of a hard time, he's in a lot of pain right now. His imprint just broke up with him and a rejection hurts. Granted he caused it himself, it's just a lesion in life he's going to have to learn at this point.'

Embry gave a lopsided grin as he thought of Leah. Quil gagged, 'Dude stop that! I don't want to be seeing Leah when I want to think about Claire. Leah can kick rocks.' Embry growled a warning to Quil and didn't even wait as he pounced on Quil and the two tumbled to the ground and kicked sand up. Sam growled at the both of them, 'Will you two stop that. Don't take shots at each other's imprints because that will only cause fighting.' Embry growled low as he nipped at Quil's ears. Quil yelped as he tried to scamper away from Embry.

Quil should've known when Embry and Leah imprinted on each other that Embry would be over protective of her. At first Leah was pissed off because Embry imprinted on her, because he was younger than her, but soon she couldn't stop the love she felt for him. Soon everything she remembered about her and Sam melted away and was replaced with nothing but Embry. Every once in a while her attitude got wild, but for the most part she'd actually calmed down. When she had first started phasing she was hell on wheels pissed off all the time, but Embry grounded her. He completed parts of her life that had been left wide open when Sam had left her for Emily. And of course once he explained imprinting it didn't make her feel any better about becoming a wolf. Embry made it better. He was shy but he could make her laugh until her sides literally hurt. No one could make Leah laugh as hard as Embry could.

Paul laid on the rock looking out over the ocean below. He'd been in his wolf form all night ever since Linda had left him standing on the beach. Not that he could blame her. Everything she'd said to him was true. He'd sexed up more than a few old girlfriends since he'd start phasing. He couldn't deny that. Maybe that was the reason he was trying to wait with Linda. He wanted to enjoy them being a couple in love and not a couple who only enjoy each other when their having sex. Linda was his soul mate. The person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Now he'd be extremely lucky if he could get her back at all.

The other thing that baffled him was the fact that she knew what he was. How did she even find out? Of course he got his answer when Madison told Jake. Maybe that was why Madison and Linda seemed to be spending so much time at the library in Forks. They'd been there on more than a few occasions. Paul knew Sam had phased because he could see Emily, and when his mind flashed to Emily he felt his heart break as he saw a picture of Linda sleeping in Emily's arms. They both looked so peaceful.

He'd never meant to make Linda feel like he was rejecting her. Not in a million years would he ever reject his imprint. He was just trying to wait. Maybe a year and a half was pushing it slightly, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to make any mistakes with her. He'd made so many with his past girlfriends; there was no chance in hell that he was going to fuck up what the Quileute God's were giving him. They had given him an angel sent from heaven. Someone who had helped him control and eventually tame his anger. They gave him an angel who was beautiful not only on the outside but as well as the inside. She was everything and more to him.

Paul let out a long pained howl.

Sam's ear perked up, he recognized that howl, he took off and got to the cliffs and saw Paul lying next to the cliff his saddened eyes staring down at the water, Sam walked up, 'You want to talk about it Paul?' Paul spared a look back at Sam, 'I don't think talking about it is going to fix it. I messed up Sam. I messed up big time. And I don't think I can fix it.' Sam's eyebrows furrowed together, 'Well talk…Maybe we can come up with a solution together…It's worth a shot.'

Paul frowned, 'I just made so many mistakes with ex-girlfriends in the past that I was trying to do everything right with Linda. But in the end she just thought I was rejecting her. And you know I wasn't." Sam sighed heavily, 'Look I know how she feels because Emily rejected me when I first imprinted…Lord did she ever, she had a temper on her that sky rocketed because she thought I was purposely pursuing her after I broke up with Leah…But once she found everything out she realized it was something that I couldn't help. And I definitely couldn't control it. I know you've got nothing but the best intentions for Linda. But you also have to realize that the imprint is what's making her want to be with you 24/7 and it's also what's making you want to be with her 24/7. Stop trying to control what happens in the relationship because shit just has a way of working itself out. You just have to let whatever is going to happen…Happen. Otherwise you're going to find yourself here every time. And it hurts more and more every day.'

Paul sighed heavily and nodded as he watched Sam take off back through the trees to get back on patrol. He was right, why Paul thought he could control the urges or imprint was beyond him. He wasn't trying to be a controlling person, he was just trying to make sure he was doing the honorable thing and trying to be a gentleman. He pulled himself up onto all fours as he shook out his thick silvery fur and took off to his house. He was finally tired enough where he needed to get some sleep. He hoped above everything else that he could get Linda to talk with him again.

And soon.


	13. Ch 13 Making Each Other Understand

**Chapter 13** - Making Each Other Understand

A few weeks later of Linda avoiding Paul and she was just about at the end of her rope. She was having the most difficult time avoiding him. His eyes were constantly on her. He'd tried to talk with her several times, but she wasn't having any of it. Even though she craved to hear his voice and kiss his lips or just be held in his arms. She ignored it all. Sam had tried to convince her to just talk with him. But Linda refused. Even though it hurt like hell, it was her turn to get to reject him. Even though it hurt more for the revenge then it helped, she wasn't giving in.

Yes she was being stubborn. She couldn't help it though. 18 months of being rejected by her own boyfriend…Then once she and Madison pieced everything together, she was being rejected by her soul mate. It just kept hurting more and more until she finally couldn't even take it anymore. Her birthday was the one night she didn't want to have to worry about anything. She literally wanted to spend just the night in Paul's arms. Even if they DIDN'T have sex, just being there with him would've been enough for her. But no, he couldn't even do that. It was definitely going down as the worst birthday ever in her 18 years of being alive.

Maybe he had reservations about wanting to be with her, maybe he couldn't be with her, and maybe she wasn't good enough for him. Whatever it was it had run its course with her and she just couldn't handle it anymore…Granted she was having an even harder time of handling not seeing him at all now. The non-existent physical contact was just about to kill her.

Linda walked over to the cliff and sat down as she looked down as the waves violently crashed into each other. If she wasn't such a chicken shit she could jump. She and Paul had jumped a ton of times, and she could do it as long as he went down with her. She just always felt safe and protected with him, like he would always protect her no matter what. Their hands would tighten around each others as they jumped and felt weightless as they free fell down to the icy water below. Once they resurfaced Paul would wrap her in his arms and his heat would envelope her, and keep her warm until they could get back to shore and get dried off.

Linda heard a noise behind her and she spun around to look and came face to face with the largest silvery grey wolf she'd seen in her whole life. Suddenly realizing it was Paul, she could tell by the almost blackened eyes. She turned back around and faced the water again. The over grown wolf whined. A few minutes later and she felt the cold nose of the wolf touch the side of her neck.

Linda could already feel the tears as they started building in her eyes, "You know…I'm not really even mad that you don't want me like I want you. I would've just been happy to spend more than a couple of hours in your arms. Without getting interrupted or having to worry about going to school the next day or having you take off because the call of the wolves took you away from me for whatever reason. It was my birthday and all I wanted to do was spend it with you...Not Emily and Sam or Jake and Madison or any of you other hairy little friends. Just you...Naked / clothed it didn't matter."

Paul could feel every word as she spoke them. Paul nuzzled her neck, and closed his eyes just listening to what she had to say. Linda turned around and looked up at him, "Paul I love you...I love everything about you. Even as you stand in front of me in the form of a monster. But I'm not afraid of you. I could never be afraid you. I don't care what you turn into, you're never going to scare me. The only thing that does terrifies me is you not wanting me and even then I'm not scared, it hurts. I feel like my heart is being ripped from my body...Like I have this big hole in my chest."

Paul walked off behind the trees as he re-phased and pulled his shorts on. He walked back out and was almost speechless. He couldn't believe she'd said she loved him. They hadn't expressed their feelings for each other that were that deep. Paul looked down into her tear filled indigo eyes as he carefully pulled her to stand up on her feet in front of him. Paul grabbed both of her hands in his as his warmth slowly roamed up her arms and slowly enveloped her body.

Paul lifted her chin as he looked deep into her eyes, "Let's get one thing straight...I never said I didn't want you and I know I also never said I did. I made too many mistakes with past girlfriends and I damn sure didn't want it going sideways with you. I mean I knew you was my soul mate, I wasn't trying to screw anything up. I wanted everything to be perfect between us. Even our first time. I want it to be something memorable. I don't want to rush into anything. Believe me Linda. There is no one on this earth that I want, need or desire more than you right now for the rest of my life. I want to marry you when the time is right. I want us to have a family and grow old together. I want to look at you when I'm 90 and know we made the right decisions in our life together. Because I love you and I'm always going to love you. Nothing is going to make me lose my love for you."

Linda blinked as a river of tears started sliding down her cheeks; her breathing was shaky, "Really?" Paul nodded, "Yea...Really. I love you...so much." Linda chewed her bottom lip a little as she smiled weakly, "I love you too Paul." Linda pushed up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and buried her face into his neck as she cried softly. Paul wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back trying to help her calm down.

Paul gently lifted her into his arms as he started walking through the trees carrying her, cradling her next to his chest. He walked up the stairs of the porch to his house and went inside. Jared was patrolling, Paul carefully laid her on his bed as he closed the door and joined her, wrapping her in his arms the warmth completely covered her. Linda fell asleep with her head rest on Paul's chest and Paul fell asleep with his beautiful soul mate in his arms.


	14. Ch 14 Jake Loses His Temper

**Chapter 14** - Jake Loses his Temper

Jake had started driving Madison to school every day and also walking her to her classes as well. Madison had embraced being an imprint like no one else. She'd also embraced his wolf side too. Jake was missing from school one day. To tell the truth all the guys were missing from school.

Madison met Linda and Kim at their lockers, "So where are the tall hairy ones?" Linda giggled, "They had to pull a double patrol duty last night, a few are coming in late, and some are not coming in at all…I know the younger ones are coming in late. I doubt Paul, Jared or Jake will make it in at all." Madison frowned, "That sucks." Kim nodded, "Yea…But that's what they do." Linda nodded, "They wouldn't patrol if they didn't need to." Maddy nodded, "Fully understood."

The girls split up as Linda and Kim went towards Math, Maddy turned and started towards her history class. Madison had to go into a different building for her history class. As Madison was rounding the corner to walk into the door of the building for her history class, she came face to face with Mike. Mike backed her against a wall as he scowled at her, "So when are you going to come to your senses and realize that Chief White Horse can't give you what I can?" Maddy glared at Mike, "Don't talk about Jake like that!" Mike chuckled, "Whatever if you're stupid enough to run around with that savage then have at it. You're a loser and so are he and all of his stupid over grown friends."

Maddy glared at the over grown ogre in front of her, "No Mike the only loser around here is you. You are the biggest loser at this school and you'll always be a loser." Mike growled as he gripped Madison's upper arm tightly as he jerked her around, "Do you think you're being funny Madison?" Madison cringed as his fingers dug into the tender flesh of her arms.

Madison tried wrenching her arm out of his grasp. Mike only tightened his grip as Madison continued to trying to pull her arm free, "Let go of me you douche bag you're hurting my arm." Mike growled, "You make me hurt you with that mouth Madison. You don't know when you keep your trap shut. That was one of the problems when we were dating. You didn't know when to shut the fuck up. I guess it's just another lesson I'm going to have to teach you."

Mike slammed Madison against the brick wall outside of the building. The bell had already rang making her late for class. Mike sneered at her as he pulled his hand back getting ready to back hand her, Madison knew what was coming as she closed her eyes tight; waiting for the pain to come…

But it never did.

Suddenly a low growl rumbled through a chest. As Madison felt Mike's hand leave her arm.

Madison slowly opened her eyes when she heard the growl as her eyes widened. Jake was standing behind Mike and had his arm around Mike's throat cutting off his supply of air. Jake's eyes were intense and looked as if they had blacked over. She noticed he was shaking slightly as well, Jake growled in Mike's ear, "Did you really just having your hands on my girlfriend?" Mike chocked out, "She was my girlfriend first Dancing Bear!" Jake's growl deepened, "I don't give a shit if she was you're girlfriend. She wasn't ever your girl; she was your punching bag. I'm telling you right now, if I ever catch you near her again. .!"

Mike tried talking again, but Jake's arm flexed as it tightened around Mike's throat some more and Madison could see Mike's lips literally turning blue. Madison walked over and touched Jake's arm that was around Mike's throat. Jake's shaking lessened as his eyes locked with Madison's as she smiled softly, "He's not worth it Jake."

Jake shoved Mike face first into the brick wall as Mike groaned out. Jake walked up and stood looking down at Madison; his chest was rising and falling as he tried to gain control of his breathing and anger. Mike scoffed as he leaned against the wall, "Too bad you have to have your bitch keep you in check."

Jake growled as he turned to Mike as he gripped his throat and picked him up three feet off the ground and slammed him into the brick wall and held him there as he looked at Mike, "Don't test my patience asshole! I will have no problem burying your body in my backyard. Chances are no one will worry if you go missing!" Madison's eyes snapped open widely as she stepped up to Jake's right side, Madison pushed up on her toes as she lightly blew into his ear. Jake's eyes closed as his head cocked to the right. A full shiver went through his entire body.

Madison knew exactly what she was doing. She was helping Jake keep control of himself. She didn't want him phasing and hurting anyone. At least not the kind of hurt he could cause if he was in wolf form. Madison watched as Jake slowly let Mike's body slide down the wall as soon as his feet touched the ground, Jake let go of him and he took off running.

Jake was standing in front of her breathing hard trying to catch his breath looking at her like he could devour her whole...his tongue snaked out and wet his lips as he smirked at Madison and she could feel her knees getting weak.

Jake walked over and pushed her into the wall and captured her lips, caressing her face...his hips were steadying her against the wall. Jake's head leaned down and moved her t-shirt a little as he started at the nape of her neck and worked his tongue and lips up along the base of Madison's neck to her lips again. He was holding on to her hips with his big strong hands

Savoring and loving the taste of her skin on his tongue.

It was almost too much for him to bear.

Jake pulled away as they both calmed down, "Let's get you to class...I don't want you to miss anything. We'll continue this another time." Maddy smiled, "Sooner rather than later right?" Jake chuckled, "Whenever you want Maddy." Maddy giggled knowing Jake couldn't deny her anything. Jake knew it as well.


	15. Ch 15 I Love You

**Chapter 15** – I Love You

Later that night, Madison was sitting in her room in a tank top and shorts, her normal sleepwear. She heard a tapping on her window, she got up and walked over and opened the window looking down she giggled when she saw Jake in his sneakers and cut off jean shorts. His bare chest for her eyes only. Jake smirked, "Watch out I'm coming up." Madison watched as he carefully scaled the side of the house where the lattice was under her window and made it in her bedroom window without breaking a sweat.

Madison watched as Jake planted his hands on his hips and she smiled sweetly at him, knowing what kind of effect her smile and also her sleep attire had on him. Jake smirked at her and said, "Don't smile at me like that Madison...You know what it does to me." Madison laughed hard. She always loved to challenge Jake. She looked at Jake and said, "So don't just stand there...C'mon and do something about it." Jake looked around shadily, "What about your parents?" Madison looked off at her closet as she casually looked at her nails, "Oh...They went out of town for a business meeting. They won't be back for a couple of days."

Jake couldn't even pass up a challenge like that, if he did he would've been a fool. Jake walked over and gripped her hips as he pulled her soft body against his, capturing her lips in a breathless kiss. He pulled back from her lips as he slowly pulled her tank top up and over her head, as he slid his tongue under the clasp of her front close bra and released it...sliding her bra down her soft arms...All she could think was 'who needs a bra when you've got this BEAUTIFUL specimen in front of you'...

Jake slowly encircled one of her nipples in his mouth, savoring the sweaty taste, and loving the feeling of it hardening between his soft red lips. After administering the same treatment to the other nipple, his hands slide up from her waist just grazing the side of her breasts, enough for him to feel her hardened nipples against his sweat covered chest.

Jake's erection in jean shorts pressed against Maddy's inner thigh...She was nearly ready to lose it just from the way he kissed her lips and touched her bare skin...Jake lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed and gently sets her on her feet, then slowly slides her shorts and panties down her long tanned legs, stopping to place feather soft kisses on the insides and outsides of her soft thighs.

Madison was holding on to his muscled shoulders trying not to fall to pieces in his hands, but she wanted him to do this to her since she met him, and now that he was, she wasn't about to miss it for the world by passing out. Jake finished undressing himself. She wouldn't have been ready before...He knew that.

But she was now.

He softly guided her back onto the bed.

Jake leaned over her and kissed her mouth, then trailed warm, wet, soft kisses down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, then he took her nipple into his mouth as he sucked with a fever pitch and nibbled and then crossed over giving her other nipple the same treatment…The whole time listening to her moaning his name in small gasps and whispers…Blissful music to his ears.

Feeling his lips and tongue against her skin was practically her undoing…It had definitely started a raging fire within the both of them. And it wasn't stopping any time soon. And only they could put out each other's fire. Jake kissed and nibbled lower, he could smell her arousal and it was simply intoxicating; he was drunk with arousal himself, he could feel his erection painfully expanding bigger and bigger and pushing against her thigh; as Jake got to his knees, he was eye level with her sweet smelling core.

Jake slowly spread Madison's legs open and then grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until only her ass was on the bed, he slowly kissed the insides of her thighs and then slowly started to trace her delicate folds with his tongue as his hands slid up her thighs and slowly came to rest on her knees as he pushed them further apart. His tongue snaked out and brushed her clit and she moaned his name a little louder…he slowly started lapping at her clit with his tongue and lips as he slowly slid two fingers into her dripping center. Working his fingers and tongue with a rhythm that clearly fit her body perfectly.

Just as she was clearly about to go over the edge, Jake ended the torture with a tease as he pulled his fingers from her and removed his tongue. He methodically crawled up the bed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her with him. Maddy slowly started kissing his lips and ran her thumb over the head of his cock…Jake noticed her eyes were closed, "Open your eyes Madison." Maddy opened her eyes as she stared into his chocolate pools of love, "Why?" Jake swallowed as he licked his suddenly dry red lips, "Because I want to look into your eyes when I make love to you for the first time."

Jake slipped his body between her thighs as he asked her if she was really ready, Madison kissed his lips softly and nodded yes. Jake slowly and careful started sliding himself into her...they both groaned at the contact. Once he was all the way inside of her, he sat still letting her adjust to his size...Madison could feel herself stretched completely around him, but loved the feeling of being so full.

Jake slowly started kissing her lips as he started working his hips...Maddy wrapped her legs around his waist...Jake laid between her thighs…then just started thrusting in and out…She absolutely loved feeling Jake's huge strong body on top of hers…Jake was thrusting into her so hard…She'd never felt so much pleasure in all her life…She was so caught up into having this man buried deep inside of her…She never noticed that their hips were crashing together as she met him thrust for thrust…Jake grabbed her waist and rolled over with her straddled on top of him, "Ride."

Madison laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard…She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her…pretty soon…Jake's hips were coming up off the bed to crash into hers to make the impact more intense…They were both out of breath…In short gasps Jake groaned, "God, you don't know how long I wanted to be deep inside of you…makes me insane…thinking about it and then feeling it…" Maddy kept moving herself top of him, relishing the feeling of him inside of her, "I know…I was waiting too…too feel you going deep and hard into me…God you feel so good inside of me…" Jake grabbed her hips and flipped them back over and said, "Cum with me Maddy."

Madison whimpered his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head…especially when he would whisper about being inside of her…he pushed her legs apart and started thrusting harder and deeper…The last couple of thrusts and Madison flew over the edge screaming…With a very loud yet deep growl, She felt Jake empty himself into her…Jake held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity…until their breathing regulated.

Jake pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly, "I love you." Madison wanted to cry, no one had made her feel so much in such a short period of time and was sincere about it...She kissed his lips with a fevered pitch, "I love you too."


	16. Ch 16 Bath Tub Fun

**Chapter 16** - Bath Tub Fun

Madison's bed felt completely empty when Jake removed himself from the bed, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Stay right here for me...I'll be right back." Maddy looked at him skeptically but nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn't imagine what he was up too. She listened to him as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. She heard him start water in the tub.

Jake knew she was going to be sore, he wasn't a small man by any means and he couldn't take it if he'd hurt her. They hadn't been too rough on each other, but he wasn't taking any chances at this point. He discarded the condom as he filled the tub with warm water. He walked back into the bedroom in all his naked glory. Madison was staring at his body. Jake winked at her, "See something you like?" Madison blushed head to toe, "I see a lot of something's I like. Number one being my boyfriend."

Jake chuckled as he carefully slid her into his arms and walked with her into the bathroom. Maddy softly kissed the side of his neck, "Where are we going and shouldn't we put some clothes on?" Jake chuckled, "If we put clothing on we would just have to take it off again. I'm going to have you soak because I know we were both not virgins, but I'm kind of bigger than normal puny humans. And if you don't soak now, you're going to be sore tomorrow and I'm not trying to patrol tomorrow while I worry if your...your...delicate parts are hurting. And also not trying to think about that while in wolf form. The guys don't need to see, hear or know about your delicate parts."

Madison blushed harder as she buried her face in the side of his neck, making him chuckled harder. Her shy side came out on a few occasions and Jake loved it. Sometimes she could be bold and brash or be flirty as hell with him and even tease him, but every once in a while he'd say something or whisper something naughty in her ear and she would blush from head to toe and then the guys would laugh trying to figure out what Jake had said to make her blush such a deep crimson red.

Jake gently set her on her feet in front of the tub, he gripped her small hand in his and noticed how well it fit in his large hand, as he helped her step into the tub, he stepped in behind her and he sat down and grabbed her hips and guided her into the waiting warm water. He admired the way the water slides across her beautiful body...completely covering her...suddenly trying to figure out why they hadn't done this before.

Jake took the wash cloth and poured some of her Strawberry scented body wash on it; as he slowly started with her arms, working it into a lather, stopping to plant soft kisses on her lips, shoulders, tips of her fingers, her jaw and near her ear. He washed the top half of her body, over her chest and breasts, as he slowly started working the wash cloth over her stomach and abs; down around her sides, the lumbar of her back, and then down her hips as he slowly let his washcloth covered hand slide across her rear end; he felt her shiver a little and asked if she was cold, she softly whimpered a small no.

His big hand slide around front where he washed her hips thighs and carefully parted her thighs, and washed her most sensitive areas, hearing her suck in a breath when he brushed against her clit for a split second. After washing each leg and foot thoroughly, he made sure to rinse her nice and clean.

Jake placed soft feather kisses against her lips, as she took the wash cloth from him and decided it was his turn to be clean. She wasn't about to put her body wash on him cause the guys would have a FIELD day with that smell being on him. Jake chuckled as he noted she had grabbed the bar of regular soap. She knew the soap scent would get over shadowed by his normal scent, but it would get him clean and get the job done.

He enjoyed watched as she turned to face him as she took his arm and started at his shoulder working the washcloth down his long muscular arm in small circles, he reveled in the feeling of her small hands on his body. She moved over to his other shoulder and even lathered up the back and sides of his neck as her small hands ventured down his well defined chest. She did his legs, feet and even moved around behind him careful to not spill the water outside of the tub. Working the washcloth over his expansive back.

He could feel her placing soft kisses on the his heated skin of his back and shoulders. She made sure to rinse him off completely and even washed his hair for him, he watched as she carefully moved back in front of him and then leaned back against his chest. Only when their fingers and toes had started to wrinkle from the water, did Jake give both of them a once over rinse off and then stepped out and helped her out of the tub, as he pulled the plug letting it drain.

Jake dried her body off slowly and methodically, paying attention to certain areas, more than others, letting the fluffy towel slide down her long tanned legs as he placed soft kisses on her knees and thighs while still drying her off. After he finished drying her off, naturally because of his body heat he was already dry. Jake lifted Madison into his arms again and carried her back into the bedroom. He softly placed her in the middle of the bed as he climbed in with her. They covered with a sheet knowing anything more would be too much with his crazy body temperature. Jake kissed her lips as he pulled her against his body as his lips trailed down and into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. Madison buried her face into his chest as his arms tightened around her small soft body.

They both fell asleep with sweet dreams of each other on their mind.


	17. Ch 17 Bad Timing

**Chapter 17** – Bad Timing

A year later and probably sooner than anyone expected, Linda and Paul were married. Linda had started working as a substitute teacher at a pre-school and Paul was still working just as hard for Sam. The day they were married was naturally cut short because the howl of the wolf took Paul from her. Linda knew it was always going to be like this. He'd get a howl or a phone call about some idiot vampire would wonder onto the Quileute land and it was his job to protect her. So she wasn't complaining...Well at least she hadn't until her wedding night!

After all the time that had passed, she and Paul had decided to wait to make love for the first time until after they were married. And now here she was sitting in the middle of the bed hot and bothered and...ALONE! The wolves, ya know, they really didn't have the best timing! Of course obviously neither did the damn vampire's. She could only hope they got ripped apart, set on fire and buried in record time so Paul could return to her as fast as possible. She was trying to ENJOY her first night as a married woman.

Paul shook his head, Linda was going to KILL Sam! He called him away from his wedding night and imprint as a joke. Sam already said he'd take the blame even though the whole pack was in on it. They all waited until he got into the forest with them at a clearing before they all busted out laughing rolling around on the ground in their wolf forms. Paul snapped his teeth and snarled at a few of them. He knew Linda was going to be mad or upset. This was the night they had waited for since he'd imprinted on her almost two and a half years ago. Paul growled out about them being a pack of hyena assholes and they all laughed harder as they tried to fake apologies for the bad joke.

Paul walked into the bedroom and Linda was laying across the bed, her eyes closed and her soft breathes indicated she was sleeping. Paul admired her body in the black lace tank top and the black lace boycut shorts. Paul slowly crawled into bed as he placed soft kisses on her bare shoulders and along her jaw before he finally captured her lips. Paul felt her respond and knew she was awake now. He watched as her eyes fluttered open when he removed his mouth from hers.

Linda sat up and threw her leg over his body as she carefully sat straddled on him...His hands came up and gripped her hips as she leaned down and they kissed for a few more times. He felt her hands as her finger tips softly moved around his abs and stomach as he relished Linda's hands exploring his chest and arms. His skin was so soft. It would absolutely drive him up the wall when she would trace absentminded patterns on his arms. She could feel his hands as they started up her tank top as he slowly pushed the shirt up and off her torso. Paul could feel his body responding to her hands as she leaned down and kissed his lips again. Linda started to move around, when his hands stopped her, she looked down and noticed her naked breasts were eye level with him.

Linda giggled, "See something you like?" Paul groaned, "Oooooh yea." Paul's lips burned a path from her neck to the tops of her breasts all the way down between the valley of her breasts as she felt his warm hands slide around the flesh of her back pulling her closer to him. Paul could feel his erection straining against the confines of his jean shorts as Linda pulled back and locked eyes with him as his hands went to her breasts and rolled her nipples and pinched them slightly. Paul watched as the more he fingered her nipples the more Linda got turned on.

Linda leaned over and kissed his lips as her hands slid down his chest to the waist of his jean shorts as she unbuttoned and unzipped them...Her small hand slid inside as she just figured out he was going commando with no underwear on...as her small hand wrapped around the head of his erection and she slowly moved her hand up and down the length of him. Linda licked her thumb and then rubbed it on the head of Paul's erection Linda felt Paul's cock jump in her hand...Paul smirked and Linda giggled as she watched Paul's face fall when she stood up.

Paul got up and kicked the bedroom door closed as he turned around she was directly behind him and he pulled her back over to him and gave her a ferocious tongue twined kiss, as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As Paul made his way over to the bed and carefully sat her on the foot of the bed and helped her remove her jeans and panties and she helped him lose his shorts and then as she pushed back into the middle of the huge plush bed...Paul followed on his hands and knees.

His knee came up and slipped between her legs, pushing her thighs apart as he laid over her and Linda could feel his erection pressed against her naked sex...Paul carefully steadied himself between her thighs, rubbing her wet sex with his erection gently...Paul's hand started to slowly rub her naked breast as he slightly pinched her nipples he didn't want to hurt her.

Paul leaned down and took one of Linda's nipples in his mouth as he sucked on it with a fevered pitch; he enjoyed listening to the moans that he was making her produce, he kissed across her chest and took her other nipple in his mouth. He let his hands slid down her body as he cupped her bottom, as he loved laying between her beautiful thighs…He could smell her arousal and pretty sure she could feel his. Paul slowly slid two fingers into her soaking wet center and felt her whole body moan against him.

Paul let Linda push him back to lay down, as she started to slowly trail warm moist kisses down his chest, his fingers slowly slipped from her center. Linda watched him as he licked her juices from his fingers like he was eating a popsicle. Paul watched as Linda continued down his chest flicking both his nipples with her wet tongue, and then kissing down his 6pak stomach… she couldn't help but since it was in her face…Her tongue reached out and circled the head and then placed a feather soft kiss on the tip…

She automatically felt Paul do a full body shiver.

Paul reached down and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him as he kissed her practically breathless. 


	18. Ch 18 Heartbeat

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Thanks for ALL the reviews. No worries I got more coming. This story was inspired by the song Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias.**

**Chapter 18** - Heartbeat

Paul finally released her lips from his, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Linda nodded, "Yes. I want every part of you Paul. And I want you to have me completely." Paul caught the cute smile in her eyes as he moved back between her thighs and started to carefully slide his erection into her. Linda chewed her bottom lip knowing the harder part was coming, Paul frowned, "This is going to hurt for a minute." Linda nodded slowly as she gripped Paul's biceps as Paul pushed a little harder, Linda yelped out at the pain that radiated through her whole body. His warm lips kissed away her stray tears that slid down her cheeks.

Paul held still letting her get used to his size before he would even think about moving a inch either way. He started running his soft finger tips all over her neck, breasts and running his warm hands all over her naked skin. Linda placed soft kisses on the side of Paul's neck, Linda could feel Paul get instantly harder and larger inside her, causing Linda to gasp out in shock. Paul chuckled, "Now you realize what kind of effect you have one me?" Linda nodded as she blushed furiously; cause Paul to chuckle harder, "Can I move now? I don't want to hurt you." Linda's voice was a little shaky, "You'd never hurt me Paul. I trust you." Those three words meant the world to him. Paul smiled softly as his warm lips placed feather kisses on her skin as his lips settled on hers.

Paul wrapped her long legs around her waist as he started to slowly rock in and out of her body, his big hands on her thighs, as her hands trailed up and down his back and arms. Paul kissed her neck, he was kind of worried because she was so quiet and as he kissed by her ear he whispered, "Does it feel good Linda baby, talk to me let me know I'm not hurting you." Linda found her voice box finally and moaned, "Oh God…It feels so good. You feel good inside of me…" Paul grunted a couple of times as he was licking and kissing on her neck.

He gripped her thighs harder and really started thrusting deeper as deep as he could possibly get and finally Linda started with a moan and ended screaming out his name as her orgasm tore through the inside of her body…as soon as Paul felt her go over the edge…and felt her center milking him…his orgasm was right behind hers…and she felt him explode so deep inside Linda thought he'd never stop cumming…

Paul carefully removed himself from her body as he gathered her into his arms, she had her head resting against his chest and could feel his heartbeat with her hand as it rested in the middle of his chest. He could hear her heart beating in tune with his. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Linda. And never realized what truly being with his imprint would feel like. Screw gravity...They held each other to the earth.

They laid in bed and were just both so spent…Paul looked down as he watched her blue eyes look up into his, he chuckled when all she could say was "Wow. I was expecting fireworks to go off and some kind of opera love music to go off in the back ground." Paul chuckled, "I could always call the guys and ask them to run out back and set off some fireworks if you'd like." Linda giggled into his chest as his arm tightened around her, "Was it everything you expected?" Linda smiled, "Everything and more. I'm glad we waited. It was incredible. I can't imagine being this happy or fulfilled by anyone else." Paul cupped her cheek as he smiled a cocky smile, "Good, cause I'm banking no one ever will." Linda giggled, "Yea me too."

Paul looked serious, "Everything was ok right? You were kind of quiet..." Linda blushed, "Sorry. I was a little bit overwhelmed by all the feelings. I didn't know it was going to feel like that. It was weird, it was like you was transferring all your love to me in those moments. All I could feel was nothing but love. Like it had enveloped us and was just radiating off of both of us." Paul chuckled, "That's the imprinting. Even though the love is definitely real. Jared told me the first time making love with my imprint was insanely intense and he wasn't kidding. Of course he also said every time after that feels like it did the first time."

They just laid in each other's arms; enjoying the afterglow of their love making session...It was wild, unbridled and amazing and if it was going to be like that every time; Linda definitely couldn't wait for it to start again, her whole body was tingling. Paul must've been reading her mind as he leaned over her body and started kissing her neck. The thin layer of sweat covering their bodies was enough to make anyone crazy. Paul slipped between her thighs as Linda felt his erection slide into her again as she moaned out his name, "You ready for another round beautiful." Linda locked eyes with Paul, "I'll always be ready for you...In a heartbeat." As Paul started slowly moving in and out of her body as they both settled in for a full night of making love all night long. Fully ready to face the future together.

The End. 


End file.
